Problem: Convert $1\ \dfrac{8}{15}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${1}\ {\dfrac{8}{15}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${1} + {\dfrac{8}{15}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $15$ as the fractional part ${1} \times \dfrac{15}{15} = {\dfrac{15}{15}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{15}{15}} + {\dfrac{8}{15}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{15}{15}} + {\dfrac{8}{15}} = \dfrac{23}{15}$